Nathaniel Greaves
"Hey, we got through it and nobody got injured. I call that a win." - Nathaniel regarding final test Nathaniel is a farmer from Marshbarrow, and a new recruit to the Fate Slayers build. Appearance Nathaniel is a tell, well built man, with tan skin due to his farming life, red hair and blue eyes. He wears armor that his uncle crafted for him. Biography Early Life Nathaniel spent his whole life helping with his families farm. As he got older, he kept finding himself wanting more. He would find himself playing with the farming tools, pretending that they were real weapons and that he was an adventurer. His parents would disapprove, but his uncle would encourage it. As the years went on, his feelings didn't change, but he had a duty to uphold with his family and so he kept helping with the farm. One day, when he was farming late into the day, his uncle told him to stop by his smithy as he had something to give him. Nathaniel went there assuming it was tools that his family had ordered for the farm, but was very surprised when his uncle handed him a suit of armor, a great sword and a crossbow. His uncle told him to live his dream, and that he would help the farm instead of him. Nathaniel left his home, and never looked back. In his travels, he saw a sign stating that a guild in Arcton was hiring new members, and made his way there. Dead War When he arrived at the guild, things had already begun. After introductions were made, the group set out on a mission to test their ability. The mission was fairly taxing, but he was able to fight off a dragonling with the help of Tyler Brokenblade and Edward Ironwood, two of the other recruits. After finishing off a dragon, the group returned back to the guild. As they arrived at the guild, they were immediately tested again. After being separated into groups, with Nathaniel being paired with James Swiftarm and Steven Redhammer, they began their tests. At first, Nathaniel thought that there was a divine spirit in the guild hall, they were later informed that they had been fooled and some of their items temporarily stolen. They completed their tests, and then grouped back together to discuss the results. The two people Nathaniel had been paired with were not allowed to join the guild, but everyone else was granted entry. After being assigned rooms, the group set out on a mission of their own. They were to escort a caravan to Ashenburrow. On the way there, the group was attacked by bandits. The leader of the bandits made rape threats to another recruit named Davina, and moments later the leader dropped dead causing everyone else to flee. While finishing their quest, Jasmine and Isaiah were attempting to comfort her, but it didn't seem to help much. Not long after, the group made way for the army of the dead. Most of the undead were quickly eliminated by Ventus and then a group of them entered the castle. A short while after, part of the group fled the building while the other part lept out the window. Moments later, a shockwave burst forth destroying the castle and most of the mansion. Nathaniel couldn't quite make out what was happening, but after a few other shockwaves, they stopped. Post Deadwar After the events of the Deadwar, Nathaniel stayed with the Fateslayers for a time, but eventually outgrew his adventurous nature. He retired early, and returned to his home to settle down as a farmer once again. Equipment Nathaniel has a great sword and crossbow. Nathaniel also wears scale mail crafted by his uncle. Powers Nathaniel is an adept warrior.